


La Vie En Rose

by BuffyAngel68



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, First Time, Holidays, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: Tony may think he hates Christmas parties, but this year will most definitely change his mind...





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Author: BuffyAngel68

Title: La Vie En Rose

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Gibbs/Dinozo/Ducky

Summary: Tony may think he hates Christmas parties, but this year will most definitely change his mind... 

Show: NCIS - Crime Show

Date of publication: Dec 7th

Disclaimer: I don't own them, ya'll know that. If I did, Gibbs would've lost that stick up his butt to either a Dom Clay Webb or Dom A.J. Chegwidden a loooong time ago. Then again, maybe that's WHY Jethro's so disciplined and controlled.... 

Feedback address: buffyangel68@yahoo.com

Advertisement: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar of 2004 at   
http://www.kardasi.com/Advent/2004/SAC-2004.htm 

Beta: Tequila Worm

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La Vie En Rose ---

Hold me close and hold me fast  
The magic spell you cast  
This is la vie en rose

When you kiss me, Heaven sighs  
And though I close my eyes  
I see la vie en rose

When you press me to your heart  
I'm in a world apart  
A world where roses bloom

And when you speak   
Angels sing from above  
Everyday words   
Seem to turn into love songs

Give your heart and soul to me  
And life will always be   
La vie en rose....

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Look, just back off, okay? I am not, I repeat *not* going to the division Christmas party!"

"That's fine. I accept your decision. All I wanna know is why," Kate Todd insisted, smirking faintly as she engaged in one of her favorite pastimes; torturing Tony Dinozo.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm an investigator, it's in my nature. Talk, Dinozo."

Tony expelled a frustrated sigh as he rose from his chair and faced down his tormentor.

"I don't wanna and you can't make me," he growled, turning to walk away. His colleague wasn't even close to finished, however.

"What, you choked on a candy cane once? Shiny wrapping paper and ribbons make you sneeze? Wait, I know. You got scared of Santa as a kid. Your parents took you to see him and you got pushed headfirst down a big slide like in that movie...."

"Kate... enough."

"I could keep spouting theories until the top of your head blows off or you can 'fess up. Your choice."

Tony whirled around, a fierce smile on his face.

"Fine. You really *have* to know why I hate this holiday and all the parties that go with it? Listen good. First, there's the getting dressed up, which, without fail, leads to throwing away perfectly good clothes when someone spills some pot luck delicacy on me that even the dry cleaner's can't get out of my best suit.   
Then there are the women, most of whom hate the fact that I prefer to initiate the flirting, and after five minutes, won't go near me for the rest of the night.   
Oh, and of course there's the gift exchange. I love getting cheap cologne sets and yet *another* leatherette wallet I won't use, all because the spending limit has been stuck at five bucks since 1963.   
If everything goes according to schedule, about ten o'clock I end up dragging my butt home alone, where I contemplate whether it would be worse for my health to drink the cologne or the eggnog in my fridge that's three days past its prime. That... is why I hate Christmas parties. Are we happy now, Kate?"

The woman in question stared at him, incredulous, but she could come up with no retort. Luckily, their supervisor had been standing a few feet off, listening to the whole exchange and he was never one to be at a loss for words.

"Good God, Dinozzo. Keep spreading your brand of holiday cheer and we'll end up spending Christmas Eve in the morgue drinking bad whiskey and talking to the dead bodies," Jethro Gibbs tossed out as he approached the pair.

Tony turned and produced a tight smile.

"Compared to the division party, that sounds like a really good time."

Gibbs smiled back, but it was his eyes Tony was focused on. There he found no quarter as far as continued joking was concerned.

"Uh-huh. Go check with Ducky on the status of the Jamison autopsy."

"Right. Gone," Tony replied as he moved away toward the elevator.

"I expected nothing less," Gibbs stated firmly as he dropped into the chair behind his desk. Kate tilted her head slightly and studied the older man for a moment.

"Lemme guess, boss. You're not a big fan of Christmas either?"

"I love Christmas. I hate what it does to everybody else."

"Which would be..."

"People get distracted, they get drunk and they get hung-over. They bring the distractions and the hang-overs to work and they can't do their jobs."

Kate placed one hand on her chest and gaped in mock horror.

"When have you ever seen me drunk, or worse, hung-over?"

"You really want me to answer that, Kate?" Gibbs asked, looking directly into her eyes. As usual, she found herself looking elsewhere after a few seconds, unable to withstand the intensity of his gaze.

"Obviously not."

"Good decision," he told her, turning back to his own monitor. "How's it coming with those financial records we got off Lt. Jamison's hard drive?"

\----------------------

When Tony made it down to the morgue, he found the resident ME silently contemplating a pair of cardboard cutouts, trying to decide which to attach to his wall. Tony grinned as he walked up behind his friend.

"Hmmm. Frosty of the limited intelligence, or Snoopy on ice skates with a weird hat. Not exactly the lady or the tiger, now is it?"

"Yes, well you might laugh, dear boy, but I've been told I can only put up one and I can't decide. The beagle does convey an appealing sense of freedom and whimsy, but the snowman just seems so.... traditional, and one must occasionally bend to tradition, mustn't one?"

Tony grinned even wider.

"Too true. I've got an idea. Tack up one out here and the other in your office. Nobody'll ever have to know but us and you know I'd never squeal."

A smile blossomed on Ducky's face as he turned a grateful gaze on Tony.

"No. I don't believe you would. Excellent idea. The beloved beagle is the one for the office, I think. Would you mind giving me a hand putting it up?"

"Sure. Why not? Oh, but I need an update on the Jamison post before I leave or Gibbs will tan my hide."

"Trust me, he won't. It isn't his style. Not at all." Ducky answered cryptically. Tony wanted to ask what he meant by the remark, but the other man kept talking. "So, will we be seeing you at the party this year? Be forewarned that as the newest participant and therefore low man on the totem pole, so to speak, it would be your responsibility to bring refreshments." Ducky said as he shuffled through his desk looking for tape. Tony grimaced.

"I'll tell you what I already told Kate. The division Christmas party is the last place I feel like going. Count me out."

Ducky straightened, tape in hand and studied Tony for a long moment before correcting his assumption. "Oh.... oh no, my boy. I went to that morose affair once and I completely agree with your assessment. I was referring to my personal holiday soiree. Quite a different matter entirely. What do you think? Is this all right or should it go a bit higher?" he asked, handing Tony the tape and positioning the decoration on his wall in preparation for securing it.

"Uhhh... it's fine right there. Ducky..."

"Good. Would you... yes, perfect. Steady now.... Ah. Very festive, don't you think?"

"Santa would approve. Now, about this party..."

"You do want to come, I assume?"

Tony considered carefully before responding.

"No happy "sounds of the season" music that'll make me wanna puke?"

"Absolutely not. One hears it everywhere else this time of year. Why allow it into one's home?"

"No kids?"

"Oh, no! My parties are strictly for adults," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Sounds good to me. I'll be there. What am I supposed to bring?"

"One or two six packs of your favorite imported brew, something that crunches that you think we might all enjoy, a change of clothes and yourself, of course. That should be more than sufficient."

"A change of clothes?" Tony echoed skeptically.

"A necessity I'm afraid. My get-togethers have been known to last several hours.... sometimes until the next morning. I provide wash-up facilities, towels and toiletries, but not clothes. I rarely get them back, you see," he murmured off-handedly as he examined Snoopy critically

Tony pushed aside the strangeness of Ducky's comments and focused instead on the anticipation beginning to build inside him.

"Oooo-kay. I should get going. Gibbs'll be calling down here looking for me and that's never a good thing. You got that..."

"Oh, yes. The autopsy results. Right here."

"Thanks. When is this little shindig happening anyway?"

"This weekend. Approximately seven o'clock on Friday night, to be exact. You have the address? Know how to find your way?"

"No problem. See ya then."

"Yes. I'm quite looking forward to it."

\-----------------------------

FRIDAY EVENING:

"You did what?"

"Come now, Jethro. You can't tell me you haven't at least considered it. The boy is an excellent investigator, but he can be reckless with his own safety. I've heard you grumble about it any number of times. This will be good for him."

"He happens to be one of my *best* investigators, and I don't feel like losing him."

"You're so sure he'll react badly to our idea of a pleasant evening? I really think you do him a disservice."

"We'll see," Gibbs murmured just as the doorbell rang.

"Yes, we will. Immediately, it seems," Ducky remarked, eagerness coloring his voice and shining from his face as he went to answer the bell. Gibbs followed, standing to one side so that the opening door would hide him as Tony entered the house. Quietly, he slipped a bandana from his pocket and held one end in each hand. He had intended to surprise Ducky with it later in the evening, but he was nothing if not adaptable, especially when given incentive to be.

"Tony! Welcome, my boy, welcome. Come in. Ah, I see you have good taste in both beer and food. Excellent. Let me relieve you of that burden..." Ducky said, taking the cases and bags from Tony and heading to the kitchen, leaving the younger man at Gibbs' mercy.

"Glad I could contribute. Hey, am I... early? You did say seven, right?"

"I did indeed. Have no fear, you're right on time."

"That's a reli... Hey! What the..."

"Relax, Dinozo. Everything's just fine." Jethro observed evenly, knotting the bandanna behind Tony's head. "Nothing's gonna happen that you don't agree to. I'm just hopin' I can coax that agreement outta you before the night gets too much older."

"If he becomes overly skittish you still have me, dearest," Ducky commented wryly as he re-entered the living room, goosing Gibbs as he passed. His victim jumped slightly and chuckled.

"Tony... Look, it's up to you. You can join in or not, but.... I should tell you right off that he's in playful mode tonight. Playful mode always means a damn good time.... Whadda you say, hmmm?" he asked, gliding his hands up and down over Tony's shoulders and biceps.

"God... I don't... what are you asking? What is it you want me to do?"

"First, give me a yes or no."

"If... if I say yes?"

"It just means you accept the invitation, that's all. It doesn't mean you'll get forced into anything. How far you go is your choice. So? Feel like staying?"

"Holy... I mean... It never crossed my... hell, that's a lie. I admit I've always wondered... you know, what the... attraction was...."

"Dinozo. Stay and play, or head for the hills? Make up your mind."

"Uhhh... if you guys are serious... yeah, I'll stay."

"Wonderful." Ducky enthused quietly. "Do you want the honors or shall I, Jethro?"

"Both. I'll take the top, you do the bottom."

"You're sure? Usually you prefer..."

"Go on. Think of it as your Christmas present."

"What a thoughtful gift. I'm usually one for slowly peeling back the tape so as to preserve the paper, but I might just make an exception this one time...."

Gibbs smirked then leaned in to speak softly, but firmly, in Tony's ear.

"Just one rule, here, okay? Stand still. Shivering, shaking... all that's acceptable, but keep the feet planted and the hands at your sides. Got it?"

"Yeah. I... I understand."

"Good."

Efficiently, Gibbs tugged Tony's dress shirt free of the waistband of his jeans and slid his hands under the loosened cotton, pressing and massaging lightly along his spine and up to his shoulders. Gradually, he felt the strain and apprehension melting out of the younger man's body. As Ducky divested Tony of one item of clothing after another, Gibbs employed the massage and his voice as effective distractions. "Atta-boy, Dinozo. That's great... stay relaxed. If we go too fast, you just say the word and we'll give you all the time you need to catch your breath."

"Huh? Fast? No... no, it's... it's fine..." Tony responded muzzily, only half aware that his jeans were in a heap on the floor beside his right foot and his briefs were about to join them.

"Step out, Tony. There's a good man.... my heavens. Jethro, have a peek. He's quite lovely..."

Gibbs did as requested and smiled wickedly.

"He is at that. Nice package, Tony."

"Nice? He's magnificent," Ducky corrected as he rose to his full height. He and Gibbs kissed briefly over the newcomer's shoulder.

"Careful. We want his dick to swell, not his head."

"Indeed." the coroner remarked, arching an eyebrow. "May I, Tony?"

"May you... oh. Touch me... yeah. It's okay..."

"You can say no. It's your decision."

"I get that. I... I need you to... please."

"Since you ask so nicely.... Remember, try to stay still. Participation will be encouraged later, but just now all that's important is that you listen to instructions and do as you're asked. Understood?"

Tony nodded. "Good. Now, I want you to decide on two safe-words. One to be used if you need the proceedings to slow down a bit, and one to be used only if you're in severe pain or another physical emergency arises." Ducky told him, sliding a hand through the tails of Tony's shirt and gently wrapping one hand around his already rising cock.

"O-okay."

"Tell me."

"Ummm... lion... if I need a minute... tin man if I'm... hurt."

"Duly noted. Jethro?"

"I heard. Lion and tin man." 

As gentle hands stroked, squeezed and pumped his growing erection, Tony found the pleasure like nothing he'd ever felt. No one had ever taken so much care to be sure he was getting every bit of possible ecstasy out of the experience before it was over. Tears welled in his eyes and he tried to hold back the verbal expression of his joy, but it could not be repressed. He sagged slightly, his head dropped back to rest against Gibbs' body and he released a strangled word or two.

"God.... oh... mmnnnh..."

"That's it, Tony. Good... You know... I've always wondered if your voice'd go deeper... or higher when you came... I had a suspicion it'd be deep. I love it when I'm right..."

"Never... been this... this hard... can't believe..."

"Yeah, well, Ducky's got magic hands. They've never failed me, at least. You're gettin' close?"

"Hell yeah..." Tony ground out, fighting to keep his hands down. The temporary loss of his sight had made every sound and sensation more intense and the urge to reach out and touch one of his play captors was so strong his knuckles and wrists ached with the effort of restraining himself. A moment later, however, that slight pain was buried and forgotten as a powerful orgasm energized his body and pushed a grunt and a vivid curse from his lips.

He felt Ducky disengage and leave the room for a few minutes then the sound of the refrigerator door opening and closing reached his ears. Panting for breath, Tony gratefully accepted a sip from the cool bottle of beer that was pressed to his lips a few seconds later. When he lifted a trembling hand to take the bottle himself, that hand was gripped tightly and clamped to his thigh by Gibbs.

"Ah-ah. Hands at your side, remember?"

"Right... sorry, boss. It's just... my mouth... it always gets so damn dry after I come. I need more..."

Ducky fed him more of the soothing liquid, in two or three small doses, until the bottle was half empty.

"Better?" the older man asked, placing the bottle on a nearby table.

"Much. Thanks. Hey... what's that music? Is that... i don't think it's English, is it?"

"No. French. Edith Piaf, actually. She's been one of my favorite singers since I was a boy."

"What is she saying?"

"Walk with me. I'll give you a rough translation as we go..."

The other two urged Tony to move forward and, together, guided him into the bedroom, Ducky talking softly as they went. Tony's shirt was stripped away and he was laid on the bed, bandanna still securely in place. He heard rustlings and faint metallic noises that he assumed were the result of Gibbs and Ducky getting undressed, but they talked only to each other. A few minutes later the bed dipped under their combined weight as they climbed up on either side of the younger man.

A startled sound burst from Tony when he felt warm, supple skin pressed against his body from ribcage to knees. He was suddenly enfolded by heat and scent and the entrancing combination pushed his brain a little closer to being utterly fogged in. He moaned quietly and arched his neck a little.

"Easy, pretty boy." Gibbs soothed. "Nothing you don't say yes to first, remember? Just tell us what you want... how far you're ready to go..."

"You're such a beautiful man, Tony..." Ducky added, murmuring damply into Tony's ear. "I'd dearly love it if this night ended with one or both of us finding his way inside you... I can't even begin to imagine how good it would feel, but you must decide..."

"Holy seduction, Batman..." Tony forced out. "I... I want that. I didn't know I would... or could, but... I wanna feel that... just one question."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Can I move my hands, now? Out in the living room... not being able to touch you guys was driving me crazy!"

Gibbs laughed and locked lips briefly with his young lover.

"Yeah, now you can use your hands. Just go slow and follow our lead, okay?"

"You got it, boss. Or is it supposed to be something else? I mean... do I call you master, or sir... or what?"

"We don't play Domination/submission. This is strictly for mutual pleasure. Names will do fine. I do kinda like Batman, though..." Gibbs admitted as he latched onto Tony's mouth again. The kiss was light and easy at the start, but grew more determined and passionate as the newcomer began to get the idea and participated more actively. A few seconds later, hands began to caress Tony's calves and thighs, encouraging him to relax and let his legs fall open. It took him very little time to comply and he soon felt Ducky crawl over him, settling between his knees. The older man's immediate target, however, was Gibbs' spine and lower back, which he began to lick with fervor and joy. His human lollipop pulled away from Tony for a moment to comment, his voice low and rough.

"Ducks... God, you know what that does to me... but let's see pretty boy gets taken care of first, okay? You and me... we've got plenty of time..."

"Yes... All apologies. I simply couldn't resist."

"When can you ever? You wanna start gettin' him ready?"

"There's enough work to share, I think."

Tony giggled at the banter between the two men, but the laughter faded instantly when the first dribbles of cool lube touched tender skin. Laughter was replaced by groans, whimpers and low cries as he was opened, stretched and prepared, first by one set of hands then the other. At the first nudge of scorching, slippery, latex-clad flesh into his body, soft sounds became howls, but only for a short time. Soon he was expelling breathy words of encouragement as Gibbs drove their bodies together time and again.

"God, yes... Oh... oh, hell... I'm gonna... I have to come, now..."

Ducky took his cue and deep-throated Tony just as Gibbs found his release deep within the younger man's body. Tony shrieked and poured his essence down his other partner's throat. None of the three men spoke or moved for several minutes, but eventually Gibbs gently retreated and rose from the tangle of sweaty flesh, moving into the nearby bathroom. When he returned, Ducky was quietly talking Tony down. Thanks to a warm, damp cloth, all three men were relatively clean in a few minutes and ready to settle in for a short rest. As he drifted to sleep, Gibbs grinned, anticipating what lay ahead when he awoke.

\-------------------

MONDAY MORNING: NCIS

"I can't be hearing right. Tony Dinozo humming Christmas carols? Will wonders never cease?"

"I don't think they're about to, no. At least I hope not."

"Well, hell's bells. What turned your attitude around so fast?"

"A Christmas party. God, I love Christmas parties."

"You do?"

"Absolutely."

"Well? Details!"

"I don't think so." Tony countered wistfully, rising to his feet and batting her softly in the head with a nearly empty manila folder. "It's not for public discussion. All I can really tell you is I have a new philosophy."

"And that would be?"

"C'est vraiment une vie merveilleuse, dear Katelyn. C'est vraiment une vie merveilleuse." he told her before strolling off toward another part of the office. Kate turned to look at Gibbs, confusion ruling her expression. He grinned and translated.

 

"He said 'It really is a wonderful life'."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
